Chargeman Dipper!
by johnginc2k
Summary: Charging GOOOO! A parody of Chargeman Ken!


**Chargeman Dipper!**

**A parody of Chargeman Ken!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 1<strong>_

_**Danger! The Children's Space Station**_

In some place that looks like in space or underwater an evil alien/sea creature/ I don't know is giving evil plans to his crewmen that look like weird pink/purple/fuchsia/ things with human shaped heads with antennas poking out of them and small arms and one eye(that may have pupils sometimes.) with antennas poking out of their shoulders and a...I guess an explosion mark on their chests and weirdly shaped legs.

"Men! Here are your orders!" said the evil alien/sea creature/ I don't care.

"Kidnap all the children of the world." said The Thing, "Then we use them all as hostages, Got it!" The Whatever said as his eyes glowed...don't ask.

Why are they kidnapping children to use as hostages you may ask...

* * *

><p>At the home of Dipper and Mabel which neighborhood looks like the ghetto of Astro Boy's neighborhood(This takes place in the future) the two are waving to their Grunkle Stan goodbye as they run to the hover car(With no sound effects at all!)<p>

"Bye-Bye!"

"Have fun!" Grunkle Stan said.

Waddles(who has a collar that translates his speech into English) ran out after them, "Wait, Wait for me!" He also fell with no sound effects.

Then we pan around the amusement? Park where again no sound effects and everyone is very unmoving or looks like a repeating Hanna-Barbera cartoon, but worse. Also, some kids look like frozen corpses.

"Wow! There's so many space cars flying around." Mabel said even though she's in one that Dipper is driving which is making me wonder why in the future would they let a 12 year old drive flying cars which makes the danger level of dieing 10x more likely since if you crash than you'll probably go up in flames.

Dipper then makes the car spin around, but from the outside it just looks like Mabel and Waddles are screaming for no apparent reason cause the freaking car doesn't even look like it's going fast at all and for crying out loud why was it spinning inside where they are? Wouldn't the outside also be spinning!?

Dipper then stops the car making Mabel fall against him with her lips poking out like a fish, "Dipper your so mean, That was so mean!" Mabel said while hitting Dipper looking like a frozen corpse back."

"Yeah that was mean" Waddles said.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Dipper said while laughing until he looked down.

There were children running being zapped with no sound effects as they fell over and a giant monster picked them up. Some hiding in a glass case/seat/whatever where looking scared as the glass broke with no sound and pulled them out.

"I'm so scared Dipper!" Mabel said.

"Okay! Waddles you take care of Mabel." Dipper said as he jumped out the car.

He then did a back flip while the background turned into space because it's a transformation sequence and landed and did some hand gestures and yelled...

"Charging GOOOOO!"

The background then started flashing like it was trying to be Denno Senshi Porygon as some things of a boy in a suit appeared and then the letters DVDV (It was KVKV but Dipper's name starts with a D)

The background song that you'll hear in EVERY single fight scene then started playing as Mabel and Waddles cheered on Dipper.

If your wondering how Dipper got this power since first episodes are usually about the main character getting his power well...

Dipper then landed his ship as the monsters looked at him and then he jumped out.

"Juralians! Give the children back!" Dipper yelled.

"Impudent boy!" One of the Juralians yelled before firing a laser from its chest.

Dipper then jumped out of the way and did a 5 second barrel roll before shooting his laser at some of the Juralians.

"Take That!" Dipper yelled.

Dipper looked back and saw one of them in the ship bout to shoot at him.

"How dare you interfere with our plans!" The Juralian said.

"That means you-" Dipper said as a laser was shot at him and he VERY quickly jumped back in the ship.

He then flew towards the ship as the Juralian's eye turned orange.

"Alright Boy, I'll teach you to fear us!" said the Juralian as he shot a laser from the ship at Dipper.

Dipper quickly avoided it as it hit a pole causing it to fall down."

"Dipper..." Mabel said worriedly.

"He's fine, Chargeman Dipper is strong." Waddles said

"Crap! I won't be beaten by the likes of you Dipper yelled as he came up with a plan...

The plan was...!

Fly erratically around the ship which somehow confuses the enemy

"Shit, He's not bad" the Juralian said and if your wondering why he said that word that's because the episode this is sub said that the Juralian said that. Also, how the heck is this confusing him HE'S ONLY FLYING AROUND THE SHIP ERRATICALLY.

Dipper than did this for 10 more seconds until he finally fired a laser a the ship which caused it to fall to the ground as a fiery mess and explode.

"He did it!" Mabel and Waddles cheered.

"Good job Dipper!" Mabel and Waddles exclaimed

Later, the park was saved show thanks to the repeating animation. Wait...didn't the ship fall to the ground and explode...the place should be a fiery mess and infact where's the freaking police at?

"I'm glad everyone's okay!" Mabel said.

Wait what happened to the kidnapped children that the Juralians took... they had to be on the ship, so what happened did they escape, or did Dipper just kill like 10 children!?

"Good, now everyone can play without fear!" Dipper said.

THE CHILDREN! THE KIDNAPPED CHILDREN! WHERE ARE THEY!

"Okay, lets go again." Dipper said as it looked like he was about to make the ship some how spin without spinning on the outside just making Mabel and Waddles look like retards.

"Quit it!, Quit it Dipper!" Mabel said as the repeating animation reused the frame of her hitting Dipper looking like a frozen corpse back.

Waddles then cover his eyes as he thought that Dipper was gonna do that again. Dipper and Mabel looked at him and laughed as they drove past Metro City's ghetto heading to who knows where cause I thought they were heading to the freaking carnival the Juralians attacked.

Also what happened to the freaking children! Did Dipper just cause a massacre and why wasn't the place on fire THE SHIP CRASHED ON THE GROUND WHERE THE PARK WAS! Shouldn't the ship explode! And-

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys like this I'll do more parodies of this anime.<br>**

-_johnginc2k_


End file.
